OCP
The Omni Consumer Products (OCP) is an evil megacorporation from the RoboCop series. This corporatocratic company produces products for every consumer need, ranging from daily necessities to even military weapons, acting in every line of industry and society. OCP has divisions for even markets deemed as non-profitable, such as hospitals and prisons. OCP not only manufactures products, but also offer services such as private security. History OCP, throughout its depictions in the RoboCop films, has sought to fully privatize a dystopian Detroit, Michigan, into "Delta City", a manufactured municipality governed by a corporatocracy, with fully privatized services — such as police — and with residents exercising their representative citizenship through the purchase of shares of OCP stock. They also serve as part of the military–industrial complex; according to OCP executive Richard "Dick" Jones, "We practically are the military." Jones observes in RoboCop that OCP has "gambled in markets traditionally regarded as non-profit: hospitals, prisons, space exploration. I say good business is where you find it." Their corporate headquarters is located in Detroit, Michigan. OCP controls the privatized police forces in Detroit, where they successfully created the Robocop, to help control the large crime spree in the city. However, what OCP really wants is to overthrow the current government in Detroit, which they consider to be corrupt, and assume total control over the city. After this, they plan to demolish the entire city so as to construct Delta City in it's place, their ideal city with fully privatized services; in fact, OCP would control every single aspect of the city. After Robocop failed to arrest Dick Jones due to his Directive 4, he escapes ED-209 into the OCP parking complex. But he was confronted by Lt. Hedgecock who has betrayed Detroit Police, taken control of the SWAT to follow Dick Jones' orders to destroy him. Before they open fire Robocop's comrades Kaplan, Jerry, Ramirez, Manson and Starkweather protest and tried to stop him, but Lt. Hedgecock tells them that they have orders to destroy him causing them to walk off in disgust. Lt. Hedgecock ignores them and orders his team to open fire at Robocop who then escapes into Parking level 3. Anne Lewis Robocop's partner arrives having alerted by Kaplan and the others to Lt. Hedgecock's treachery, helps him board on her police car. Lt. Hedgecock sees her having defied her orders to destroy her partner, orders his team to open fire at her causing Lewis to realizes Lt. Hedgecock is a traitor and immediately flees the scene. After Clarence Boddicker's death Robocop returns to the OCP to confront Dick Jones again, destroying the ED-209 guarding the building with a Cobra assualt cannon. Robocop shows the Old man Dick Jones' treachery and Bob Morton's death prompting Dick Jones to take the Old Man hostage. But the Old Man fires Dick Jones allowing Robocop to kill him. Dick Jones then fells out of the window to his death and his orders on the Detroit Police to destroy him is put to an end. The Old man thanks Robocop and asks what his name to which Robocop replies "Murphy.". After failed attempts to overthrow the current mayor of Detroit and the incident with the second Robocop that has the transfered brain of a deceased cult leader. The Old Man and Dr Juliette Faxx are in Prison and facing criminal charges from Robocop 2 scandal. OCP was bought by a zaibatsu called Kanemitsu Corporation owned by Kanemitsu himself, which ordered OCP officer and coward Paul McDaggett to take over the city by force, using their military power. After all police officers defect from their job and align themselves with the resistance, OCP employs street thugs to do their bidding. At the end, Robocop kills Paul McDagget and the building exploded (Paul tried to stop the bomb, but Robocop burned his legs preventing him from escaping and preventing him from stopping the bomb. Paul dies in the explosion.) OCP is exposed. OCP is shut down for good. Appearances in other media TV appearance By the time of RoboCop: Prime Directives, OCP is shown being manipulated by a brash young executive who, through murder and reallocation of resources, ascends to power to automate Delta City under a new artificial intelligence. This is manipulated by a cyberterrorist, who seeks the destruction of the human race through a virus that can be introduced to computers and human beings alike. This was an alternate reality OCP from Robocop 1987 movie. A few years after Robobcop 1 and had nothing down with the other sequels. Trivia *The name and abbreviation of this evil corporation comes from the real-life a company that creates "real-world" versions of certain products created in movies and they contributed $25,000 towards the construction of a RoboCop statue in Detroit. *It is revealed that the "Old Man" is the founder of the evil OCP corporation. *For the 2013 remake of RoboCop, the corporation is called "OmniCorp", with the slogan "We've Got the Future Under Control.". **It was also the parent company for OmniCorp. Gallery Omni Consumer Products (OCP).png|Omni Consumer Products (OCP). Category:Evil Corporations Category:Business Villains Category:Evil Organization Category:RoboCop Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Liars Category:Fascists Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Propagandists Category:Evil Creator Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Necessary Evil Category:Nazis Category:Bigger Bads